VCR Never Goes Out of Style
by Peacexfreedom
Summary: Summary: A series of oneshots, most of which came from ideas I got while watching a Danny Phantom cassette I made (hence the title). Prompts welcome. [Rated T to be safe]
1. Unforseen Circumstances

**Character: Danny F**  
**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Friendship**  
**Rating: K+ **

**Episode: Livin' Large (3x06)**

**Summary: Danny hadn't known that Sam and Tucker were in his house when he almost blew it up.**

_a/n: Sorry to those of you following this or expecting a new chapter. I just wanted to re-format this. But I promise to have a new chapter up soon!_

* * *

FentonWorks was quiet as the four concentrated on removing the pink, glowing goo from Sam's and Tucker's hair. At some point, the awkward silence was broken as Danny began chuckling, earning him an irritated scowl from Sam who did _not _enjoy getting her hair pulled at for two hours straight. The teen attempted to redeem himself by explaining the humor: they all looked like apes picking out lice. To this, the goth smiled…maybe there was humor is this.

Another half an hour passed, this time with small conversations and bad jokes, before Sam and Tucker were left goo-free.

"Finally!" Danny sighed. "That stuff is way too stubborn for its own good. Especially when it hardens." At the least part of his sentence, he pulled out a pink ball and began bouncing it on the floor before tossing it to Sam.

"What's this?" she asked as she examined the odd gift.

"Your goo. Apparently they make great bouncy balls," he joked with a smile.

"Well, there's plenty more where that came from," this time Tucker spoke up.

"What do you mean **_more_**?" Maddie asked worriedly. It took two and a half hours to remove the goo on Sam and Tucker, which became more difficult as time passed. By now, if there was any more, it would surely have hardened into stubborn masses.

"Let's just say the GIW left a little present in your lab," Sam informed her.

At this, Maddie and Jack dashed to their lab, both wide-eyed with concern and anticipation. The four teens exchanged worried glances before quickly following suit.

The teens arrived at the doorway, skidding to a stop before they crashed into the frozen adults. The six stood and stared with disheartened faces. Even Tucker and Sam, who were there when the mess happened, felt empathy for the scientists.

"The GIW wanted to blow up the Ghost Zone…that's why they bought FentonWorks in the first place," Sam began the story. "It took them a while to get the portal open, and once they did, some giant stone wall blocked the portal when they tried to shoot the bomb. And…" Sam passed before looking towards the mess. "I guess the rest speaks for itself."

The elder Fentons remained silent, unable to look away from the mess that hid their proud lab.

"We'll help," Jazz assured her mother, placing a hand on her shoulder as she noticed Maddie's sullen look.

"Us, too," Danny, Sam and Tucker chimed in.

"Thanks, kids," Jack said as he shot a sad smile at the teens. For a few moments, nobody moved. The lab was such a mess that no one knew where to start.

"I don't know about you guys," Jazz took the initiative, "but I don't feel like staying up 'til one…not my ideal Friday night."

Maddie was the next to speak up, instructing everyone what to do. Eager to get the task over with, each person followed their orders without complaining. Twenty minutes later, they had settled into a routine, each quietly working on a different area of the lab.

At first the quiet was welcome, though it was mostly due to everyone's pleasure that Jack had not begun to blab about some new invention he intended to use to destroy 'that Phantom kid.'

Lost in thought, Danny found himself cleaning off one of the pink-coated walls. But the teen was immediately brought back to reality as he reached two pairs of handcuffs. It took him a few moments to piece together all of the not-so-subtle clues.

He hadn't thought to ask _why_ Sam and Tucker were covered in the goo, and how they knew exactly what happened.

_ They must have been locked up down here_, Danny thought to himself. _I guess they weren't so stealthy_.

He smiled a bit to himself at the thought of his friends handcuffed to a pipe, laughing at the incompetent GIW. Danny held a bit of regret for not joining them in their endeavor, wishing he could have seen the look on the agents' faces as the rock suddenly blocked the portal.

Without warning, realization hit with the same force as the boulder.

Had the missile actually worked in this reality, as they all originally thought it would, Danny's plan would have resulted in a leveled FentonWorks, and a few charred agents. As much as Danny hated the thought of consciously hurting people, a few agents versus a few thousand ghosts seemed like a reasonable cost.

But what Danny hadn't known was that his two best friends were _locked up_ in that same building that would have gone up in flames quicker than the Box Ghost could say "Beware!"

Stealing a glance at his friends, Danny resolved to never let them 'save the world' again. He couldn't bear to lose them.

* * *

_a/n: Sorry it sucks. I started writing it, then lost track of where I was. Reviews are always appreciated (and honesty is the best policy—I can't improve my writing if I get fluffy feedbacks lol)_


	2. What I Can't Explain

**Characters: Danny and Mr. Lancer**  
**Genre: Humor**  
**Rating: K+**

**Episode: Splitting Images (1x05)**

**Summary: Danny attempts to explain himself to Lancer.**

_a/n: You know the phrase "you learn something new every day"? I just learned that I should never attempt to write fanfiction while waiting for class to start ;)_

_Also, the words in bold and italics ("In the hallway" and "In Lancer's Office") is my lazy way of doing a scene change_

* * *

**_In the hallway_**

"Fenton! That's school property!" the balding teacher scolded.

"I can explain," Danny said as he stumbled over his words.

"My office. Now!" Mr. Lancer sternly declared, as he simultaneously dismissed every else, including the halfa's nervous-looking friends.

_ I'll be fine_, Danny said with his eyes as he walked past Sam and Tucker.

**_In Lancer's Office_**

"So, Mr. Fenton," Lancer said in an eerily clam fashion. "What happened?"

"Well, umm…you see," Danny muttered, unsure of where to start, while still keeping his identity a secret. "My new locker was haut—" Danny stopped short, realizing how much he sounded like his parents.

"Okay…that sounds pretty insane, doesn't it?" the teen nervously asked.

"What do you think?" the balding teacher asked, sarcasm layered between his words.

Danny gave a sad smile before looking down at his fidgeting hands while trying to salvage the situation.

_A ghost—_ no, that was just as bad.

_ I'm really unlucky?_ lame.

Clearly, this wasn't going to end well.

With nothing left to lose, save a bit of his pride, Danny took a deep breath before attempting once more, this time not intending to take any pauses in which Lancer could poke holes in his story.

"A ghost was messing around with all the students, and I know it sounds crazy but my parents' research on ghosts is sound, so we know they exist. Anyway, I found out that the ghost got into the school through a mirror in my locker, so I smashed it to keep the ghost in his realm."

Technically it was true. Danny just conveniently left out the middle bit in which Poindexter took over his body.

With nothing else to say, Danny stood up to leave. He realized that his explanation was shaky…and prone to sending him to a session with the school psychologist **{a/n: This is before the Spectra incident, so don't read too much into that}**.

"Okay, so maybe I can't explain," Danny gave up. "Detention, then?"

Lancer only have a nod before the teen shuffled out of his office. He couldn't help but wonder what was really going on inside that boy's head.

* * *

_a/n: Sorry for another bad ending_


End file.
